


Somewhere Only We Know (Or Not)

by GummyBears28



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asphyxiation, Banter, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hope’s Peak, I Don't Even Know, I couldn’t resist, I'm Bad At Titles, Kazuichi Soda totally has a choking kink, Kazuichi goes ham lol, Kazuichi’s sharp teeth, Kinda?, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also, as in, bc they should get their own tag, briefly, but not in the way you’re thinking, convince me otherwise, don’t look at me like that, fuck it, i guess, idk they just feel older and wiser, just a little bit, just take my porn pls, kind of, mostly - Freeform, seriously, technically, that’s how we’re playing today, this is what that 5am high gets you, title? don’t know her, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: In which Kazuichi and Mahiru are horny teenagers and they just wanna fuck. Even if the closest place is literally out in the open
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Somewhere Only We Know (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me yeeting myself into another fandom lmaooo
> 
> Seriously. So many ideas. So little time. 
> 
> These two little assholes have been living in my brain rent free for weeks, it was only a matter of time until my brain yelled at me to write porn about them lol

They were going to get caught. 

They were _so_ going to get caught.

They were horny and the dorms were too far away and _why_ did they think it would be a good idea to duck behind a building to go at it again?

Sure it was at the very edge of the campus and no one was likely to pass by, but they were still very much _outside_.

Mahiru wondered what on earth convinced her to go along with it.

Her mother would probably blame hormones.

She blamed her pet dumbass’s puppy eyes.

Kazuichi was sitting against a brick wall with her in his lap, his mouth on her neck and one of his hands under her skirt, touching her _so_ wonderfully over her underwear.

He eventually got impatient and yanked her panties off, tossing them aside, and the part of her brain still able to be rational lamented over having to go find them later.

He gave her the barest hint of two fingertips skimming over her clit before pulling away completely, and she didn’t have any time to be upset before he was lifting her, shifting to sit on his knees and pulling her hips to rest on his chest, her upper body supported on his thighs and her knees dropping toward her shoulders.

He smoothed her skirt over her stomach and pressed a soft kiss to her folds, adjusting so his arms were wrapped around her thighs in a hug, holding her down and holding her open.

Then he faceplanted into her pussy, burying himself in it like it was a pillow and beginning to eat her out in earnest.

Mahiru had no idea if he could even breathe.

(He couldn’t.)

((He loved it.))

She had no idea how long he was there suffocating between her thighs, but it felt like long, wonderful _years_ before he pulled off of her with a gasp and adjusted his grip so he was holding her securely to his chest with one arm, his free hand pressing into her pubic bone so he could attach his thumb to her clit as he moved his face lower to dip his tongue inside her.

It wasn’t long before he was pulling away from her again, slipping two fingers easily into her and curling briefly down before turning his hand so he could press upward.

Mahiru cried out as his fingers brushed against _just_ the right spot, shivering as he reattached his thumb to her clit.

Kazuichi pressed continuously into her soft walls, his grip on her thigh becoming tight enough to bruise.

He played with her like she was one of his projects, like he was taking her apart and seeing what made her tick so he could put her back together and then start all over again.

He tilted his head down to replace his thumb with his tongue, flicking the soft muscle repeatedly over her clit. He wrapped his lips around it, sucking harshly and giving her the barest hint of sharp teeth to make her cry out.

He let go of her legs to press his hand into the soft skin just above her pubic bone, increasing the pressure on her insides and yanking her over the edge.

He didn’t let up until she was whimpering and twitching in overstimulation. He then finally moved away, licking his lips and then his fingers as he pulled them from her with a soft, wet _pop_.

He barely gave her any time to rest before he was sliding into a sitting position and pulling her up, settling her back in his lap.

He allowed her a moment of reprieve as he shirked his jumpsuit off his shoulders and shimmied it down over his hips to give them some room, his underwear following.

Mahiru jerked as he pulled her hips across his, crying out in oversensitive protest.

He chuckled in her ear, and she wanted to wipe the smug grin off his stupid face.

...But only _after_ he was done giving her orgasms.

It wasn’t long before she was being pulled onto his cock in one swift movement, giving a sharp “ _Jeez_ , _Kazuichi_ ,” in retribution and tilting her head back as their hips met and he allowed her to rest there.

Kazuichi rubbed circles into her hip bones with his thumbs as he waited for her to relax around him, then gave her a testing nudge.

When she responded with a pleased gasp, he lifted her up until only the tip of his dick was still enveloped in her heat and guided her back down, giving a content hum when she made a soft, pleasured sound.

He did it again, and again, until she gathered what was left of her wits and rocked into him with what little leverage she had.

He slipped a little further down the wall to give himself some leeway and thrusted up sharply, quickening their pace.

Mahiru bit her lip to quiet a cry that _definitely_ would have been far too loud, rocking her hips down to meet him and gasping as a hand snuck under her skirt to attack her clit with a thumb.

Kazuichi was quickly building her up to orgasm number two, and her pelvis felt like it was on _fire_. Every little touch made her jerk and tingle, and it wasn’t long at all before she was clenching around him, crying out and arching into his hold.

He guided her through it and into over-sensitive little twitches, then pulled her off his cock with a groan.

He only needed to give himself a few strokes before he came with a soft “ _Fuck_ -Mahiru,” covering it with his hand to avoid as much mess as possible. 

He studied his hand with a grimace before shrugging and licking it clean, wiping it off on his undershirt.

Mahiru gave a deep sigh as she looked down at herself.

“Well _this_ is a mess.”

Kazuichi gave a considering hum, sweeping her skirt aside for a moment to study her. She was practically dripping wet, and her thighs were slick with it. It would definitely be uncomfortable to try and walk back to the dorms like that, and attempting to just wipe her off with his shirt would just make it too obvious what they were up to if anyone saw them.

He shrugged, slipping his arms under her thighs and lifting her so her hips were once again resting on his chest, her upper body in his lap.

“What are you-“

She cut herself off with a gasp as Kazuichi licked up her thigh, diligently cleaning the mess.

He cleaned off one thigh, then the other, sucking bits of skin into his mouth and nipping her with the tiniest hint of teeth every now and then, leaving her panting.

He then moved to drag his tongue between her folds, gathering up as much of her fluids as he could and swallowing them down as she twitched with the stimulation.

Mahiru felt the barest hint of a touch on her clit, leaving her shivering. She whimpered as his soft tongue caressed her incessantly, coaxing her toward the edge yet again.

Kazuichi adjusted his hold on her so he had an arm wrapped around her lower stomach to hold her up and a hand on her pelvis so he could replace his tongue with his thumb as he moved his face lower to swipe away her fluids as they appeared.

He rubbed slow, firm circles into her with his thumb, digging into the spaces between her clit and its hood and making her jerk in his grip.

He then apparently decided enough was enough and flicked his thumb over her clit fast and hard, hurtling her into her third orgasm of the night, and she cried out, arching in his lap as she was thoroughly taken apart. Kazuichi drank down as much of her as he could, not slowing in the slightest until she was reduced to overstimulated whimpers and twitches.

He pulled away, pulling his shirt out from under her back to pat her dry and carefully lifting her to sit upright in his lap.

Mahiru huffed, clinging to his biceps and resting her forehead on his collarbone as she caught her breath.

Kazuichi ran a soothing hand over her back and dropped the other to rest on her thigh, rubbing soft circles into it with his thumb.

He wiped his forearm over his slick lips and chin and rested his head back against the wall, allowing her as much time as she needed to gather her wits.

Mahiru was reluctant to leave his lap, but they’d already been there long enough and each passing second made it riskier for them to stay. She got up with a groan, stretching her aching muscles and going on a hunt to find her panties.

Kazuichi adjusted his underwear and threw his jumpsuit back over his shoulders, zipping it up and getting to his feet, grimacing as pins and needles attacked his legs.

He looked over to where Mahiru was standing, seeing her finishing smoothing down her skirt and beginning to adjust her tie. He picked up her discarded camera, tucked safely away from the chaos, then checked it over for scratches before handing it to her as she finished making herself presentable.

“You good?”

Mahiru gave a soft “ _mhm_ ,” slipping her camera around her neck and heaving a deep sigh, brushing invisible dirt off of her skirt.

“C’mon Hiru, we should get back before they start missin’ us.”

Kazuichi flicked his gaze over to her as they set off, giving her a quick once-over.

She... _seemed_ like she was stable enough, so he figured she’d be okay.

He brushed careful, searching fingers over her wrist as they walked.

She locked their hands together, and he gave her a dazzling grin she pretended to ignore.

They continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was written, edited and posted within 20 minutes fueled by a sleep-deprived haze why am I like this-


End file.
